The Help
by ThisIsAFanFiction
Summary: Vector the crocodile has never been a neat crocodile . When he loses something very important, Espio decides that this is the last straw and gets Vector his own personal assistant. But will this assistant be more than they bargained for? My first sonic fic, yay :3 Shadow: Today is faker's birthday. hmm. Me: Duh, Shadow... - -
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, my first sonic fic! Hope you enjoy! R & R!**

Chapter 1

"Now where did I put that damn light bill..."

Vector rustled through his crowded desk in an attempt to find the light bill.

It had been due for 3 weeks now, and the company had given him one more week to pay the bill. Finally, after 20 more minutes of looking, he grew frustrated.

"ESPIO!" He shouted to the purple chameleon.

Espio was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for himself and Charmy.

"Yes, Vector?" He called back, flipping a pancake on the stove.

"Where is the Light bill? We only have until Friday to pay it!"

"Well I don't know."

"How bout come and help me look then?"

"I'm busy cooking breakfast for Charmy and me!"

"Well if we don't pay this light bill, we won't be able to cook anything!" Vector shouted as he knocked over a glass vase on his desk.

Espio turned the stove off, and went to go help his friend find the bill.

When Espio entered his office, he was amazed to see all of Vector's files and documents on the floor like they were trash. He even saw some of Vector's money on the floor as well.

"Don't even touch it." Vector said, eyeing Espio. Espio scoffed.

"Have I ever taken anything from you before?" Espio said, rolling his eyes.

"Only you can answer that." Vector smirked.

Espio shook his head, and resumed trying to find the bill. Finally, Espio found it stuffed into one of Vector's books.

"Found it." Espio said, handing the bill to Vector. Now all they had to worry about was the mess Vector made.

"This is a mess, Vector." Espio scolded.

"Thank you, captain oblivious."

"Obvious."

"What?"

"It's captain obvious, not oblivious. That's just weird."

"Whatever! I like oblivious!" Vector said, crossing his arms.

"Do you even know what oblivious means?"

"No. But I know if you keep back-talking me you're gonna be cleaning up this mess I made by yourself!" Vector told him.

Charmy came into the office.

"Watcha guys doin'?" Charmy said, in his innocent, childish voice.

"Cleaning up the mess Vector made." Espio said, not looking up. Vector scowled.

"Me?! I do believe that someone else contributed to this mess also!"

"I barely touched anything except your books. I didn't knock all of these documents and papers on the floor, now did I?"

Charmy watched as the two continued their argument.

"Guys, Guys! You forgot the most important thing!" Charmy yelled above the two.

Both turned to Charmy and raised their eyebrows in response.

"It's important that you two know that I get to eat ice cream while I watch you guys work! What fun!" Charmy said, laughing childishly.

Both Vector and Espio shook their heads at Charmy in response. Pretty soon, Charmy grew bored and left.

"That kid, I tell you..." Vector said placing a stack of papers on his desk.

"He's still young. But anyway Vector , I want to talk about you." Espio said, picking up pieces of the broken vase.

"What about me?"

"Well, I noticed that you have been losing things lately...important things."

"Important things like...?"

"Really? You're just gonna sit here and pretend that just a couple of hours ago you didn't lose the light bill? Ok..." Espio started.

"Just where are you gettin at boy?" Vector said, growing impatient.

"I'm saying you need an assistant or somebody to help you out around your office."

"What?! That would be a waste of money! Why hire someone to do jobs that are pointless and unecessary ?" Vector exclaimed.

"It's not pointless and unecessary. It will save you the trouble of cleaning up and organizing your office everytime you make a mess. And assistants are not expensive. I'm almost certain that you can find an assistant that is cheap." Espio told him.

Vector started to consider this, When Charmy came back into his office.

"Hey Vector! Miss Vanilla called you!" Charmy shouted.

Vector's eyes widened. "REALLY?! Er, I mean, uh, hand me the phone, Charmy."

Charmy looked at Vector for a while, then a gigantic grin started to stretch across his face.

"Oooohh, I'm telling her you have a crush on her!" Charmy said, slaming Charmy's office door.

The force from the slam made the books, papers, and documents that Espio and Vector had spent hours organizing fall all over the place again.

Vector's eye started to twitch.

"Um, Vector?" Espio said to the infuriated crocodile.

Vector closed his eyes and sat in his office chair.

"Espio?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any assistants to call? You know, like, IMMEDIATELY?" Vector said , trying his best to keep his cool.

Espio sighed, as he took out his cell phone to call someone quickly before Vector blew his stack.

**Hmmm...who will be the assistant? hehe, we'll find out soon I guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second chapter. Enjoy yourself.**

Chapter 2

The next day, Vector woke up in a decent mood, until the events of yesterday came back to him. Then he slouched under his covers.

_"Aw man, I have to clean up my office! Again! All because of that irresponsible bee!" _

Just then, Charmy came into his room. "Vector, wake up, wake up!"

"I'm already awake, you runt." Vector said, throwing a pillow at the buzzing bee. "What do ya want?"

"I have a surprise for youuuuuuuu!" The small bee said in a sing-song voice.

"Should I be afraid?" Vector asked him, sighing.

"Maybe! Follow me outside! Espio's waiting there too!" Charmy said, tying a cloth on Vector's eyes and grabbing him by the wrist.

Pretty soon, they were outside. "Can I take it off now?" Vector asked.

"Not yet! Just a few more steps..." Charmy said as he continued to guide the crocodile. "Ok, now!"

Vector took the cloth away from his eyes and looked around. There, standing in front of him were over one hundred girls lined up to be Vector's assistant.

"It's about time you woke up." Espio said, coming over to where Charmy and Vector was.

"Espio, what are all of these girls doing here? I demand an explaination!" Vector shouted.

"Well, you remember yesterday when you told me you wanted an assistant ASAP? I went on Craigslist on my phone and made you a page. But I didn't know this many girls would show up!" Espio explained.

"You what?! Espio, we're detectives! We can't have any social media whatsoever! No FaceBook, Twitter, and especially Craigslist! And two, What the heck?! I said I wanted an assistant, but I'm not that desperate! C'mon now..." Vector said, shaking his head.

"Well excuse me, but one, you were looking pretty desperate yesterday, and two, so what? It's not like I used your real name or picture."

"Well whose picture and name did you use?" Vector asked curiously.

Espio showed him the page on his phone. It showed a poorly photoshopped image of Vector with eggman's face attached onto it.

"Ew! What the hell is that thing?" Vector said, grossed out.

Espio couldn't help but to chuckle. "That 'thing' is you, but with eggman's face on it." Espio said, trying hard not to burst out with laughter.

"Why I oughta..."

"Um, you guys? Sorry to break up this touching moment, but these girls are getting fiesty..." Charmy said, pointing to the girls that were getting loud while waiting.

"Ok, I'll get us out of this alive, don't fret. Here's the plan: I'm going to divide the girls up into three lines. I'll take the first line, Espio the second, and Charmy you get the last. Ask them these three questions." Vector said, writing down the questions.

_1. Are you hard working? Yes or No._

_2. Do you support evil? Yes or No._

_3. Are you, or have you ever been a thief? Answer no, or get the hell out ASAP._

"Was that last question necessary? I mean, you want these people to have a good impression of you right?" Espio asked.

"We don't have time for this! Everyone get into positions!" Vector said as he took out a megaphone.

"LISTEN UP! I WANT YOU GIRLS TO DIVIDE YOURSELVES INTO THREE LINES! WE ARE GOING TO ASK YOU THREE QUESTIONS IN ORDER TO BE MY ASSISTANT. YOU MUST ANSWER EACH QUESTION AS TRUTHFULLY AS POSSIBLE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"YES!" The girls said, dividing themselves up into three lines.

"Let's just get this over with." Vector said, sighing.

**With Espio...**

"Question 1: Are you hard working?" Espio asked his first client.

"WORK?! Oh, no no no! I like, hate work! Can we go party instead?" The surfer girl asked.

**With Charmy...**

"Question 2: Do you support evil? Yes or no?" Charmy asked his first client.

"Evil? I just ADORE evil.." The goth girl said, ready to pounce on Charmy.

**With Vector...**

"Question 3: Are you, or have you ever been a thief?" Vector asked suspiciously, eyeing the nerdy girl with glasses.

"Um, no-no, I would never steal." She said nervously.

"mmh." Vector said, still eyeing the teenage girl.

**8 hours later...**

There was only one girl left to be interviewed and the members of The Chaotix were tired. Charmy was fast asleep, while the others could hardly keep their eyes open.

The girl with tan skin, puffy red hair and light brown eyes grew impatient.

"Um, hello? Anybody wanna interview me?" She said a bit loudly.

"Wha- Oh, I'll take you over here." Vector said, half tired.

The girl walked over to where Vector was sitting and took a seat herself.

"Alright question one: Are you hard working? Yes or no."

"Nope."

"Ok, good...Wait, what?! How do you expect to get this job?!" Vector said, now fully awake.

"Well you said be honest! I'm being completely honest! I hate working hard, but I do it when its necessary." The girl responded.

"Ah, well at least you're honest. Anyway, Question 2: Do you support evil? Yes or No."

"When necessary." The girl said.

Vector facepalmed. "When is it ever necessary to support evil?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"On Halloween silly! Duh." The girl said smiling.

"Huh. Touche." Vector said , tapping his chin. "Last question: Are you, or have you ever been a thief? I reccommend you not to make any tricks this time with your answer." Vector said, Eyeing the teen.

"Well, sorry, but I am a thief. I have stolen something before." The girl said sadly.

Vector rolled his eyes. "What exactly DID you steal?"

The girl smirked and ushered for Vector to lean in close so she could whisper something to him.

"This boy's heart. He liked me but I didn't like him back." She whispered.

At first Vector was mad. Then a smile started to form on his lips, and he started to laugh, with Espio and Charmy joining in.

"A jokester, huh? What's your name kid?" Vector asked.

"Aundrey" The red haired girl answered.

"Welcome to The Chaotix, Aundrey."

**Cliffhanger! X3 Anyway we'll see how it goes for Aundrey in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up! This is where things get real...**

Chapter 3

It was a peaceful Sunday morning, and Vector had just woken up. He sat up in his bed, staring out of the window for a while, and eventually getting out of the bed.

_"I'd better count my money like I do every morning to make sure that sneaky chameleon didn't take any." Vector thought._

He opened his drawer, but then drew back away from it in shock. It was empty!

Vector started getting short in breath, then ran out of his bedroom. "ESPIO! CHARMY! WHERE IS MY MONEY?!" He didn't get a response from either.

Just then, the house began to shake. Vector looked up to see a giant Aundrey with all of his money in her hands.

"Hey! Put that down kid! That's mine!" He shouted. Aundrey seemed to ignore him.

"Sharing is caring." She said before laughing hysterically and eating it.

Vector broke down to his knees and had a nervous breakdown. "NOOOOOOO-"

Aundrey looked down at him strangely. "Cheese?" She asked him.

Vector looked up at her. "W-What? Cheese?"

"Cheese!"

"Cheese?"

"CHEESE , CHEESE!" Aundrey said, stomping on Vector repeatedly.

The next thing Vector knew, he was splashed with icy cold water.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Screamed Aundrey, who obviously sounded angry.

"Wha- Where am I?" Vector asked.

"You're home! God, you're a heavy sleeper! Do you know how many buckets of water I had to use to finally get you to wake?! " Aundrey said, shaking her head.

"What are you doing here? You start tommorow!" Vector told her.

"I need all of the time I can get. I'm low on money this week." Aundrey told him.

Money? Speaking of money, That reminded him about his money! Vector got out of his bed to check his money. To his relief, it was all there.

"Why did you get up so suddenly?" Aundrey asked Vector.

"I uh, had to check up on some things. Yeah." He said.

"You don't look so good. Are you sick?"

"Me? Sick? No, I'm fine." Vector reassured her. "I just had a crazy dream!"

"Do tell."

"Well, everything was starting out ok at first. I woke up to check on something, and it was gone. I called Espio and Charmy, but they were not around. But then, this giant came out of no where and stole my mone- er, precious items, and ate them. After that, it started sayin' somethin' bout cheese..." Vector told her.

"Ooh, that part was on me. I was asking if you wanted cheese on your bagel but you never woke up so I threw water on you. Sorry." Aundrey said, tapping her foot.

"I guess that explains the giant..." Vector muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothin."

Charmy and Espio came into Vector's room.

"Does knocking mean anything, to anyone, ANYMORE?" Vector asked.

"Nope! Teeheehee! But anyway, a client called! She needs serious help!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Aundrey needs serious help, but you don't see her complainin' bout it." Vector joked.

Aundrey dropped the hot bagel with cheese on Vector's lap.

"AAH! HAWT HAWT HAWT!" Vector yelled, jumping out of the bed.

Espio and Charmy stifled a giggle. Vector glared at the both of them.

"If you would excuse me, I'm going to get ready for this day. In the mean time, all of you can kindly GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Vector shouted.

Charmy, Aundrey, and Espio got out of there fast.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Vector was in his office, about to call the client that Charmy had talked about earlier back.

"Hello? Is this...?" Vector started.

"Rachel!" Aundrey whisper-shouted to him.

"...Rachel? Yes, my name is Vector, leader and founder of Team Chaotix, inc. You seemed to have called earlier?"

_"Yes, it's about my car. You see, It has been stolen, and I'm not quite sure who took it."_

"Not to worry ma'am! Here at Team Chaotix, we are willing to take on any job that pays! You do have money, right?" Vector asked slyly.

Aundrey rolled her eyes in response to this.

_"10 grand if you find my car without any problems."_

For a split-second, Vector thought his heart stopped.

"D-did , you really say?"

_"Yup. 10 grand if you find my car without any trouble whatsoever. I also have the car's papers and documents here in my office. You can come by Monday to retrieve them-"_

"Why wait?! I'll be over there to retrieve the mone-Um, papers and documents for the car very soon. Alright then. Goodbye."

Vector slammed the phone on his desk and did a fist pump.

_"Looks like that summer home is going to be a reality!" Vector thought._

"Why so happy, Vec?" Aundrey asked him.

"It's Mr. Vector to you." Vector said.

"Sorry, Mr. Vector to you." Aundrey apologized playfully.

"Real funny. Anyway, I have a task for you, assistant. Please stay here and monitor Charmy and Espio while I'm gone. Those two always tend to misbehave when I'm not around. I should be back in about an hour and a half." Vector told Aundrey.

"Where you goin?"

"NOSY, aren't we?"

"I just asked a question..."

"And I just answered it. See you soon." Vector said, leaving the office.

"Wait, Vector!" Aundrey called out.

Vector peaked his head back into the door half-way.

"Can I eat that pail of rocky road ice-"

Before she could finish, Vector shook his head no and shut the office door.

"Bastard." Aundrey said, leaving the office herself...But not before grabbing Vector's megaphone.

"Testing, testing..." She said in a low voice just to make sure the megaphone worked. Then she turned it on full blast.

"ESPIO! CHARMY! GET YOUR ANTHROPOMORPHIC ASSES DOWN HERE!" Aundrey screamed.

Both Espio and Charmy came down the stairs, holding onto their ears which had been ruined by Aundrey.

"LISTEN UP! MR. VECTOR IS OUT RIGHT NOW AND HE LEFT ME IN CHARGE! I RUN THIS THING NOW, UNDERSTAND?!"Aundrey said, still yelling into the megaphone.

"No, I don't understand!" Charmy said. "Why are you yelling into a megaphone that already makes your voice loud?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN, THAT'S WHY!"

"I don't have to take this. I'm going back to my meditation time." Espio said, rolling his eyes at Aundrey.

"Yeah! Espio's the oldest anyways, so he should be in charge! Besides, we're not gonna take orders from a GIRL!" Charmy said.

"Oh yeah?! Purple butt! How old are you?" Aundrey asked Espio.

"Too old to be getting childish nicknames like 'purple butt'!" He replied.

"Teeheeheeheeheehee! That was a good one- ...I mean, I still don't like you!" Charmy said, crosssing his arms.

"I'm waiting for a response, grape jelly..."

"Fine. If you must know, I'm sixteen years old. I assume you are only ten." Espio said, smirking.

"Thirteen you idiot!"

"What's wrong? You ran out of smart remarks to call me?"

_"Huh. It's gonna be hard to manipulate these two. Well, Violent Violet over there, anyway. I can get Charmy with a pack of skittles and a bottle of sprite..." Aundrey thought._

"You know what?! Age is just a number, anyways! What's important is that Vector left me in charge, and not you! So...DEAL WITH IT!" Aundrey said, Yelling the last part into the megaphone and storming off.

"See ya." Espio said, waving her off.

_"Dumb purple grape vine! So he wants to play dirty?! We'll see who gets the last laugh though when I'm done with him!" Aundrey said, running into the kitchen._

Espio smiled to himself, knowing that he had won this round.

**15 minutes later...**

Espio was back in his room, doing the thing he liked to do most, meditate.

Unfortunately, Espio was too deep in thought, and did not hear when a sly 13-year-old red head crept into his room.

Aundrey slowly crawled to the end of the room where Espio was meditating, praying that he didn't open his eyes.

Aundrey took out an empty super-soaker water gun, and a pail of Vector's now melted ice cream he told her not to touch.

She poured in the melted rocky road ice cream and added ice in the ice compartment. She shook it up quietly, then aimed the target straight for Espio's head.

"Ready...aim..."

"FIRE!" Espio shouted, taking out his water gun which was filled with chocolate and strawberry syrup and shooting it on Aundrey.

"AAH! STOP! STOP! HOW IN RED HELL DID YOU- I MEAN, YOU WERE-"

" 'Meditating'? No, my dear. You see, I overheard your plan. I outsmarted you." Espio said, picking up Aundrey's gun.

"Ohhhh! This is Vector's PREMIUM ice cream! I'm tellinnnnngggg..." Espio said in a childish voice.

Aundrey clenched her fists. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, YA HEAR?! I'M GOING TO CHECK ON CHARMY..." She said, wiping chocolate out of her eyes.

Espio gave her a thumbs up, and went right back to meditating.

**Another chapter done! In the next chapter, we'll see what happens between Charmy and Aundrey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say, except for enjoy! Oh also read and review. That too.**

Chapter 4

Aundrey went up the stairs to Charmy's room door. Before she knocked, she noticed a sign on the door that said "No Gurls Allowed!"

_"Well, he's obviously not going to open the door for me. But I need him on my side, though...hmm...I KNOW! I'll disguise my voice!" Aundrey thought._

She knocked on Charmy's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Espio! Open up, I just wanna talk..." Aundrey answered in a low voice like Espio.

"Oh, hey Espio! That crazy she-devil with the megaphone isn't out there, is she? She scares me..."

Aundrey clenched her fists, knowing that he was referring to her. But she managed to keep her cool.

"No, she's in the office. Anyway, why don't you open the door so we can-"

"I mean, she talks more than Vector, and that's saying something!"

"OKAY. I get it. So, are you going to open your door so that we can talk buddy?" Aundrey asked hopefully.

"Uh, uh, uh! Not before you bring me my snacks!" Charmy told 'Espio'.

"What? What snacks?"

"My snacks from the 7/11 down the street! You know the usual!"

"Actually, I seemed to have forgotten it. Can you tell me what the usual is again?" Aundrey said, getting impatient.

"You know it, silly! We always go to the 7/11 together! When you get my snacks, I'll let you in!" Charmy said happily.

"Fine. I'll be back!" Aundrey said, going to the 7/11.

**About 10 minutes later...**

Aundrey arrived at the 7/11 store and began looking for possible snacks that the young bee might've enjoyed. She came across the last bag of honey bbq chips.

"Eh, they'll do." Aundrey said, grabbing the bag. But someone else's hand also grabbed the bag.

"Um, excuse me sir, but it seemed as though I touched these chips first." Aundrey told the stranger.

"SIR?! I ain't no sir! My name is knuckles, and I had these chips first!" Knuckles shouted, snatching the bag out of Aundrey's hands.

"Well 'Knuckles', I'm sorry to say, but I need those chips for a friend, so-"

"Did I ask you that?! I didn't think so." Knuckles said, going to pay for the chips.

Aundrey waited until Knuckles purchased the chips and walked out of the store.

Just as Knuckles was about to open the chips, Aundrey ran up from behind him and snatched the chips, running away.

"HEY!" Knuckles said, running after her. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHIPS!"

Aundrey looked back, which was a big mistake because she tripped over a pebble and fell down. The chips flew out of her hands and hit a blue hedgehog.

"Huh? What's this?" Sonic said, picking the chips up off the ground.

Aundrey ran towards him, panting heavily. "Those-*gasp* those are my chips." She said, out of breath.

Knuckles also came towards Sonic. "Don't listen to her, Sonic! That brat took them away from me!" He said, glaring at Aundrey.

"No, he took them away from ME!" Aundrey said, glaring back.

"I don't know what happened, so can one of you explain?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles was about to open up his mouth to say something, until Aundrey cut him off.

"With pleasure. It all started on that one faithful day..."

"It happened today, idiot!"

"Shush. I knew that. Anyways, this is how it went down..."

**FLASHBACK**

Aundrey arrived at the 7/11 store and began looking for possible snacks that the young bee might've enjoyed. She came across the last bag of honey bbq chips.

"Eh, they'll do." Aundrey said, grabbing the bag. But someone else's hand also grabbed the bag.

"Um, excuse me sir, but it seemed as though I touched these chips first." Aundrey told the stranger.

"Grrrrr..." Knuckles growled at her.

"Did you just growl at me?" Aundrey said, getting scared.

"GRRRRRR! KNUCKLES SMASH!" Knuckles said, chasing Aundrey.

"Aah!" Aundrey screamed, running towards the counter.

"$0.99." The cashier told her.

Aundrey paid the lady and continued running away from Knuckles.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...And that was when I tripped and fell over and the bag of chips hit you. I'm sorry." Aundrey said, hiding behind Sonic from Knuckles, who looked like he was about to explode.

"WHAT?! Let me tell you the REAL story!" Knuckles shouted.

Aundrey began to 'sob'. Sonic crossed his arms.

"Knuckles. It's one thing always wanting to fight all of the time, but chasing an innocence little girl? Tsk, tsk. Pathetic." Sonic scolded.

"BUT! THE CHIPS! AND SHE STOLE IT FROM ME!" Knuckles stuttered.

Aundrey stuck out her tongue at Knuckles.

"Uph uph uph! I don't wanna hear it. Here you go, little girl." Sonic said, giving the bag of chips to Aundrey.

"Thanks!" She said, running back to Team Chaotix's house.

"Heh. Kids." Sonic said, shaking his head.

"AW, FORGET IT! I'M GOING TO STARBUCKS!" Knuckles said, storming off.

"Hm. I'll join you!" Sonic called.

"NO!"

**5 minutes later...**

Aundrey arrived at the house and went straight to Charmy's room. She knocked on the door.

"Charmy! I have your snacks! Can I come in now?" Aundrey said, trying to sound like Espio again.

"Nope."

Aundrey looked baffled.

"Nope? Whaddya mean nope? I got your snacks for you!"

However, on the other side of the door, Espio and Charmy were trying really hard not to laugh.

"It takes more than snacks to get into this room! hehehehe..." Charmy said, giggling.

"What's so funny, little buddy? It's me, Espio! Your best friend!" 'Espio' said.

The real Espio on the other side of the door literally LOL'ed. Charmy attempted to get him quiet, while trying to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"Sure you are, AUNDREY!" Espio shouted from the opposite side of the door.

Aundrey stopped breathing and felt her face heating up.

"That had better not be Espio..." Aundrey said, facepalming.

"Tis' I." Espio responded.

" I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEDITATING!" Aundrey shouted in disbelief.

"Well, I was. Until Charmy came into my room after you left and told me about what happened. He said that you came to his door doing a very bad impersonation of me and that he wanted me to join in on all of this fun! So I thought, "Why not?" Espio explained.

"And boy, was it fun!" Charmy exclaimed.

"You said it!"

"So you mean...I walked to 7/11 to get a bag of honey bbq chips just to get yelled at and almost HUNTED DOWN by some crazy red echidna named 'Knuckles'?!" Aundrey asked.

"Well, no! Not necessarily! I mean, look at the bright side! You risked your life for potato chips just for us? Good Job!" Espio said, applauding.

"So are you coming in to share, Aundrey? The door's open." Charmy said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M GOING TO GO WATCH RE-RUNS OF 'BRIDEZILLAS' JUST TO LET OFF SOME STEAM!" Aundrey screamed.

"Won't that make it worse?" Espio asked.

"SHUT. UP." Aundrey said, stomping away.

Aundrey turned on the television and collapsed on the couch.

"Blah...I'm the worse assistant ever. What kind of assistant am I if I can't do one simple task?" Aundrey said, closing her eyes.

She opened them back up to check the time.

_"4:00. Vector is gonna be back in 30 minutes." She thought._

"Hmm. 30 minutes...That just gave me an idea! I'll order pizza! And ice cream! It can be a party! Just for my BEST friends, Charmy and Espio! And I guarantee I can do it in 30 minutes or less." Aundrey said, laughing evilly.

"Do you mind keeping it down? We're trying to watch 'How to train your dragon' !" Charmy called from upstairs.

"Yeah, sure!" Aundrey said, laughing a bit quietly.

**Uh-Oh. Something tells me everything isn't gonna go right in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is now complete! Took me all day, but enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Vector looked down in grief at the house that he once lived in. He found it hard to believe that it had just been burnt down to the ground in a matter of minutes.

"My house...my beautiful house!" Vector said, dropping to his knees. "I didn't even finish paying it off!"

He turned around slowly and looked at Espio, Aundrey, and Charmy with a death glare.

"Who did this?" Vector asked the 3 in a very calm and silent voice with his eyes closed.

All of them were too afraid to speak.

"WHO! THE HELL! DID! THIS!" Vector roared.

Charmy took a step back, leaving Aundrey and Espio in front of Vector.

"Aundrey? Espio? I'm waiting for an explaination." Vector said, tapping his foot.

Aundrey sighed. "Ok. This is what happened..."

**30 minutes earlier...**

Aundrey decided that if she wanted to go through with her plan, she would have to hurry.

She got off of the couch and went into Vector's office to use his phone.

She looked throughout his contacts for a pizza place.

"Let's see...Ah! Shadow's pizza!" She said, dialing the number. She waited until someone came to the phone.

_"Welcome to Shadow's Pizza, the only pizza place in the world where the pizza kills you. How may I help you?" Shadow asked._

"Yes, I would like 30 of Shadow's inferno pizzas for delivery, please. Also 10 pieces of crazy bread." Aundrey said.

_"30? Are you sure? You did hear about the part where I said the pizza kills you, right?"_

"Yep."

_"Oh, alright. Just checking. Anyway, your total is $178.96. How will you be paying?"_

"Just put it on Vector the crocodile's tab."

_"Alright. And where is your address?"_

"Well dude, hell if I know, just come to Vector the crocodile's damn house, ok?" Aundrey said, getting impatient.

_"I'll be there in a few." _

"Thanks." Aundrey said, hanging up.

The next thing Aundrey did was run to the Baskin Robbins down the street. She browsed around at the different flavors.

"Excuse me." Aundrey said, getting the attention of the jolly fat man.

"Ho ho ho! What can I do for you, little girl-"

"Shut up and tell me the deadliest flavor of ice cream you have here!" Aundrey shouted at the man.

The man looked stunned, but ushered for Aundrey to come into the back of the store with him.

The man grabbed a lit torch and walked down the overly exaggerated long stairs.

He pointed to a container that was green and had a skeleton's head painted onto it.

" Now, before I give this to you, Do you want to hear the very long story of the history of this ice cream?" The man asked Aundrey.

"Yeah. Because right now, I have all of the time in the world for this party that I'm about to throw." Aundrey answered sarcastically.

"Plus, I DON'T have to catch the pizza guy that's coming soon, so go on ahead."

"Well, alright. This ice cream was believed to be possessed by Satan himself over 5,000 years ago-"

"I wasn't being serious! Did you not catch my sarcasm?" Aundrey exclaimed.

"Oh, my apologies. Do you want this ice cream to go?"

"Yes! How much is it?"

"It's free, just get the cursed thing out of here!" The man said, throwing it to Aundrey and running away, screaming.

"Whatever." Aundrey said, taking the ice cream and walking back to the house.

When she got home, she walked past a black and red demonic looking hedgehog with 30 pizzas in his hands.

"Uh, hey, I got a call to deliver 30 inferno pizzas to this address. Can I get you to sign this waiver?" Shadow asked, giving her a sheet of paper.

Aundrey read the waiver.

_"I, _ , agree that by eating this deadly pizza, I am responsible for any injuries or fatal conditions that might happen to me. I also promise to not sue Shadow for my sheer stupidity." She read._

"Sign here, here, and here." Shadow told her.

With hesitation, Aundrey signed the waiver. Shadow began to cackle, then shook his head.

"It was nice knowing you." He said, walking away.

"Kay'. Bye, sexy." Aundrey said, smirking.

She opened the door to the house and put the pizzas down.

"CHARMY! ESPIO! I HAVE FOOOOD!" Aundrey called.

Meanwhile, in Charmy's room, Espio and Charmy began to question if they should go down there with Aundrey.

"I don't think we should! What if the food's poisonous?" Charmy asked.

Espio thought for a moment.

"We can always go see what she has to offer. I mean, did you see the stuff we put her through today?"

Charmy nodded his head.

"BOYS! or bee and chameleon, whatever. COME EAT!" Aundrey called again.

Espio shrugged. "Meh. Let's go see what she has."

Espio and Charmy came down the stairs to the kitchen. When they got there, their eyes grew wide to see posessed-looking ice cream and evil smelling pizza sitting on the table.

"Well, don't just stare at the food! Eat up!" Aundrey encouraged.

Espio and Charmy looked at Aundrey with a blank stare.

"Do you really think we're gonna trust you? After all of that that you put us through?" Charmy asked her.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, it's not going to work this time. That pizza could be poisonous." Espio told her.

Aundrey opened one of the pizza boxes. A red dust in the form of a skeleton's face came out of it, laughing evilly.

"That's just the added flavor they used." Aundrey said, shutting the box.

"What about the ice cream? Why is it green?" Charmy asked.

"Haven't you heard of sherbet?" Aundrey asked, getting plates and bowls.

"Then you eat it!" Charmy dared.

Aundrey gulped. "Fine! Wimps. Can't take a little spicy pizza and possessed ice cream..." She muttered, fixing herself some of the ice cream and pizza. She sat down at the table.

Espio and Charmy sat on both sides of her. "Well? Aren't you going to take a bite?" Espio asked.

Aundrey raised the pizza to her mouth, but before she could bite it, the doorbell rang.

"Hehe, there's the doorbell. I'll be back." She said, running to the door.

Shadow stood at the doorway, with a box of crazy bread.

"You forgot this." He said, handing Aundrey the bread.

"Thanks, handsome." Aundrey flirted. "Wanna come in and, you know, have some pizza and ice cream?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at her. "Nah. But I'll come in to watch you guys eat the pizza, though."

Shadow came into the house.

"Guys, we have a guest!" Aundrey said, introducing Shadow.

"Oh, hey Shads." Espio greeted.

"Hey Esp." Shadow replied.

"How's the girlfriend?" Espio asked Shadow, smirking at Aundrey, who glared at him.

"I broke up with her."

Aundrey's ears perked up. "Is that so?"

"Enough talking Aundrey. Eat the pizza." Espio told her.

"Only if you eat some with me!" Aundrey said quickly.

"Fine." Espio agreed.

Charmy and Shadow watched as Espio and Aundrey both ate the pizza that was presumed deadly.

"Ahh! I can't watch!" Charmy said, covering his eyes with his hands and peeking through them.

"Hmm..." Shadow said, watching the two intently.

After they were done with the pizza, they helped themselves to some ice cream.

"I don't get it! Why isn't the pizza having any effect on them?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe you left out an ingredient?" Charmy suggested.

"No, I never leave out the key ingredient. That's what makes the pizza deadly." Shadow told him.

"DEADLY?!"

"...Did I say deadly? What I meant to say was that's what makes the pizza flavorful."

Espio and Aundrey finished eating the food and groaned.

"Whoop. There it is." Shadow said, smirking deviously.

"Ow...my stomach hurts." Aundrey said, her hair turning into a bright red.

"Aundrey...did your hair just change colors?" Espio asked her.

"Did your body just change colors?" Aundrey asked him.

Espio's normal purple body was turned into a red pepper like color.

"Aah! Why is my body red?!" Espio shouted.

"That's my cue to leave." Shadow said, slipping away from the three.

"Call me maybe!" Aundrey yelled to Shadow.

"Don't count on it." Shadow said, leaving.

"Oh, come on! It worked for that Carly Rae Jepsen girl, but not me?" Aundrey grumbled.

"Keep your mouth shut! Your breath is hot!" Charmy said.

"Excuse me? I brush my teeth everyday!" Aundrey argued.

"No, your breath really is hot! As in it breathes out fire!" Espio exclaimed.

Aundrey looked down at the flames surrounding her. "Cool..." She said, touching the fire. "OUCH! IT STILL BURNS!"

"Duh. You don't command fire, you imbecile." Espio said.

All 3 of them were so deep in conversation that they didn't even realize that the house was beginning to be engulfed in flames.

"...Do you guys remember that Adventure Time episode when that hitman commanded fire? It was pretty cool." Charmy said.

Both Espio and Aundrey nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys smell chicken?" Aundrey asked.

All three of them slowly turned around to see that the house was covered in flames.

"CRAP!" Espio and Aundrey shouted, grabbing Charmy and running out of the house.

But a big piece of wood fell in front of the exit, preventing them from escaping.

"DAMN! Everybody upstairs! We'll have to jump out of the window!" Aundrey said.

"Won't we, you know, GET KILLED?!" Espio shouted.

Aundrey opened the upstairs window.

"Better killed than burned, I always say!" She said, jumping out of the window.

Espio and Charmy gasped, but laughed when they saw Aundrey get her head stuck in one of the watermelons in Charmy's garden.

"haha! You know, I just realized. I'm a bee. I can fly out of the window." Charmy said, doing just that.

Espio was the only one who remained in the house, and the flames were rising.

"You guys! What about me?" Espio yelled down to Charmy and Aundrey.

"What about you?" Aundrey asked, confused.

"How am I supposed to get down?!" Espio shouted.

"Duh! Jump like I did!"

"I'm afraid of heights!"

"Oh. Looks like you're gonna have to die today, then." Aundrey shrugged.

"I keep hoping there's a less obvious answer." Espio said, rolling his eyes.

Aundrey thought of a plan to get Espio to jump.

"Espio! Charmy said he's gonna catch you!" Aundrey lied.

"No I didn't !" Charmy said, but was shushed by Aundrey.

"Charmy's totally gonna catch you, bro. Just trust him."

Espio looked back at the flames that were growing near him.

"Fine. You better catch me!" He finally said in defeat.

Espio jumped out of the window with a shriek, landing straight on his face.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME!" Espio growled.

"You're alive, aren't ya?" Aundrey teased him.

They all got out just in time to see the house collapse all at once.

The three of them just stood there, shocked.

"We are in a world of trouble when Vector gets back." Aundrey said, shaking her head.

"What's with all of this "We" stuff?! I wasn't the one who ordered the pizza, was I?" Espio argued.

"You ate the pizza though!"

"You ate the pizza and burned down the house with your hot breath!"

Vector pulled up in the driveway.

"Great. Just great. I wanted to live at least until my bar mitzvah!"

Espio and Charmy both stopped panicking and gave Aundrey a blank stare.

"1. You aren't Jewish. 2. You are not a boy!" Espio pointed out.

"Eh, I heard it on TV so I thought it was like a party or something." Aundrey shrugged.

"It is a party. It's just a party you can't have." Espio responded.

Vector got out of his car, whistling with his eyes closed.

"Everyone act natural." Aundrey whispered. "We're in this together."

Vector came up to the house while Espio and Charmy hid behind the remains of what used to be the house.

"WHAT THE LIVING HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE!" Vector shouted.

Aundrey looked to see Espio and Charmy hiding behind the remains, looking over at her. "You guys! Wait for me!" Aundrey said, joining them.

Vector opened his eyes and screamed. The gang finally came to the conclusion that Vector found out about what happened to the house.

"ALL OF YOU! OVER HERE NOW!" Vector said.

**Present time**

"So you destroyed my house, threw a party, snuck into my office, used my tab, invited a boy over AND wasted my premium ice cream?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT!" Vector yelled.

"But! No!" Aundrey said, grabbing onto Vector's leg.

Espio and Charmy looked at each other with happy anime eyes, giving each other a high five.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Vector growled at Aundrey.

"COME ON, MAN! I'LL BUY YOU A NEW PAIL OF ICE CREAM! PROMISE!" Aundrey cried.

Just then, a car pulled up into the driveway. It was the client who's car got stolen.

"Ms. Rachel? What are you doin' here?" Vector said, still trying to pry Aundrey off of his leg.

"I came by because you forgot your check for 10k! Thanks again for helping me." Rachel said, driving away.

Vector stared at the check, mouth watering. To avoid getting saliva on her, Aundrey let his leg go.

"So. Now that you have that check, am I fired still?" Aundrey asked innocently.

"Wha- No, No. This money will repair everything..." Vector said, almost in a trance.

Aundrey grinned and looked in the direction of Espio and Charmy.

"You hear that guys? I'm not going ANYWHERE." Aundrey said, going over to the both of them and hugging them.

But the both of them were too shocked to respond, and burst out crying.

"There, there. I'm sure you'll find a way to get rid of me next time." She said, patting their backs and smiling cutesy like.

**OH! THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO GET RID OF HER! XD! Boy, Vector sure does love his money...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy-**

**Reader: GET ON WITH IT! (holds up samurai sword)**

**Yoinks! (Gets to writing story)**

Chapter 6

**3 weeks later, Monday afternoon...**

With the 10,000 dollars Vector received from his most recent case, he was able to repair the house in no time. The bad news was that he still had to pay rent every month, though.

"This...SUUUUUUUUCKS!" Aundrey shouted, kicking the walls of her room. For her "Out of control behavior", she was grounded by Vector until further notice.

"Would you stop kicking the walls? I'm trying to nap." Espio said, peeking through her door.

"Grr! I'll NAP YOU!" Aundrey growled, kicking the walls more than ever.

Due to this, she tired herself out and eventually fell asleep.

"Hehe, I love doing that." Espio chuckled, locking the door to her room. On his way down the hall, Vector noticed him pass his office.

"Espio, can you bring Aundrey here? I can't find a contact and I think she might have misplaced it." Vector told him.

Espio gulped, remembering how he had taunted Aundrey earlier. She was sure to get back at him!

"Well Espio? Didn't you hear me?" Vector asked.

"You know what, Vector? I COULD go get Aundrey. Or! A second option: Charmy can go get her!" Espio said, trying to reason with Vector.

"How the hell is Charmy gonna do it and Charmy isn't even here?! He's at the dentist! Now stop bein' so disrespectful, and listen to your elders!" Vector exclaimed.

Espio's eyes widened at the sound of what Vector had just said.

He promised himself that he would not have petty arguments with Vector anymore, but he would soon break that promise.

"Disrespectful?! ME?! Vector, please! Do we need to have a flashback montage to show the readers all of the times you've been disrespectful to me?!" Espio told him.

"And not to mention that you aren't an elder. You don't deserve rights to that title."

" I am TOO an elder! I'm the oldest person here! And You know what?! This argument would have never started if you weren't such a douche Espio! You're always arguing with your boss! You have no manners! I don't even see how your mom tolerated you!" Vector replied, shaking his head.

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"Well, it's true! I bet you were so disrespectful and ill-mannered that she was close to sending you off to obedience school, or something!"

"For your information, I've already been to obedience school. Thrice, to be exact. That's how come I'm the young, strapping gentleman that I am today." Espio said, beaming.

Vector rolled his eyes at Espio, and thought of a comeback for him.

"OH YEAH?! WELL, I! I, uh...I'M THE BOSS, SO DO WHAT I SAY!" Vector growled.

"Oh, please. Don't start something you can't finish."

"Can't a girl get any rest around these parts?! Jeez." Said an annoyed voice.

Espio and Vector stopped fighting. "Aundrey?!" They both shouted in unison.

"No, it's me, Mario." Aundrey said, rolling her eyes.

"But I- I locked your door!" Espio stammered.

"If you've been to the juvenile delinquent center four times, you would be able to unlock doors like me." Aundrey smirked.

"That doesn't matter right now! Aundrey, did you see a contact on my desk with the label, "Vanilla Rabbit?" Vector asked.

"Why? That your girlfriend?"

"Just answer the question, you runt."

"Fine. No. Are you satisfied?" Aundrey said, smiling at Vector.

Vector just sighed, and looked at the clock. It was almost time to pick up Charmy from the dentist's office.

"Listen up you two, and listen good. Espio, YOU are in charge. Only YOU!" Vector said, emphasizing 'You'.

"Aundrey, you will stay in my office and look for Vanilla Rabbit's contact. You will ONLY stay in this office until I come back, understand? No TV, no walking around, and definitely stay away from the damn kitchen!" Vector continued.

"Wait, why did you mention all of that if I'm not even supposed to leave the office?" Aundrey asked curiously.

"So your thick skull can process what I just said. Anyway, if you need ANYTHING, call Espio and he will bring it to you."

"What if I have to use the restroom?"

"Espio will tag along." Vector smiled.

Espio raised his eyebrow in response to this. "Really, Vector? All of this isn't really called for, you know. I mean, what is she gonna-"

"Shhh! Let your mouth rest from all of that disrespect Espio! I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Later." Vector said, going out the door.

Aundrey slowly turned her head to Espio.

"Heyyyy..." She said, casually cracking her knuckles.

Without hesitation, Espio ran away from her and went into his room, locking the door.

Aundrey followed behind him, knocking on his door.

"Espio? ESPIOOOOOO..." She called, knocking on the door.

"Do you wanna harm a reptileeeeeeee? It's probably gonna be youuuuuuuu. So don't even try to run, we'll have tons of 'fun', just let me innnnnn. We never were best buddies, and even now we're not, I wish you would tell me whyyyyyy." Aundrey sang.

"Uh, maybe because you're singing about harming me right at this moment to the tune of an innocent Disney movie song?!" Espio exclaimed.

"Do you wanna harm a reptileeee? And yes, it has to be a reptileeeee!" Aundrey continued.

"GO AWAY, AUNDREY!"

"I'll come baaaaack..." Aundrey said, sadly walking away.

Espio checked under his door to see if Aundrey had really left. When he saw that no one was there, he walked out of his room cautiously.

"Whew! Glad that's over." Espio said, walking to the kitchen. Little did he know a certain teenage girl was hiding in the oven, waiting for her cue to come out.

_"Hehe, he won't expect me in here!" Aundrey thought._

"Gee, I wonder where Aundrey could have gone? I wanted her to help me bake a cake. Oh well, I'll make it myself, I guess." Espio said out loud.

Aundrey began to feel her heart racing. Making a cake required an oven, which she was hiding in!

"I'll just mix eggs, flour, sugar, and a pinch of salt all into this bowl, pour it into the cake pan, and open the oven..." Espio said loudly.

Aumdrey sighed with relief, considering the fact that she couldn't open the oven from the inside of it.

"Hmm, on this cake box though, it says I have to preheat the oven to 350° first before I put the cake in. Huh." Espio shrugged, turning the oven on 350°.

Aundrey began to feel heat on her backside.

_"Ow...Ok, this is fine! Maybe he'll turn the stove off soon! ...OH , BLOODY HELL THIS HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" _

Aundrey screamed and banged on the oven door.

"Is someone at the door?" Espio said, going to check.

"Espio? Espio?! GET YOUR PURPLE ASS BACK HERE! Help!" Aundrey said, panicking.

"Hmm, no one was at the door. I wonder who was knocking?" Espio said.

"Espioooo!" Aundrey pleaded.

Espio looked down at the oven and saw that Aundrey was trapped in it.

"Aundrey? Why are you in the oven silly? You aren't my cake!" Espio opened the oven, trying to stifle a laugh.

Aundrey literally jumped out of the stove, while Espio rolled on the floor laughing.

"What's so damn funny?! I could've gotten severe burns!" Aundrey yelled at Espio.

"Did you really think I turned the oven on 350° while you were in there? I was messing with your mind, duh! And you fell for it!" Espio told her. "The stove was never on in the first place!"

Aundrey shook her head. "That's a mean joke to play on someone." Aundrey scolded.

"You know, I just realized something. You aren't even supposed to be in this kitchen!" Espio said.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be finding Vector's girlfriend's number for him. Ah, well. Wanna play a game with me?" Aundrey asked.

"What kind of game?"

"Would you rather? It's my favorite game!" Aundrey exclaimed.

"Sure." Espio agreed. "You start."

"Okay. Would you rather get 100,000 dollars, right here, right now? Or, get fifty bucks a day?" Aundrey asked.

"Hmm. If I get 100,000 bucks, it'll probably be gone in a few months. I want 50 dollars a day!" Espio said.

Right after he said that, there was a knock at the door. Espio went to open it.

There was a strange man dressed in black.

"Are you Espio?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why...?"

"Here's your fifty bucks. I'll have some more for you tommorow." He said, giving him the money and walking away quickly.

"Uh, thanks?" Espio said, closing the door.

"Who was it?" Aundrey asked him.

"Some guy just gave me fifty bucks." Espio told her.

"What?! This game really is real?!" Aundrey asked.

"So it appears." Espio said, still in disbelief about what had just happened.

"My turn. Would you rather eat fried worms or cut your hair?" Espio asked.

"Uh, I'm not playing anymore." Aundrey said quickly.

"That's not how the game goes. You have to have at least one would you rather question before the game ends."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then the big bad Vector will get you, that's what!"

"Damn it. I'm gonna start listening to Vector from now on..." Aundrey mumbled.

"Well?"

"I love my puffy red afro! I'm not getting rid of it...so I'll eat fried worms." Aundrey said, starting to regret her decision.

The truth was, Aundrey hated worms with a passion. It seemed as though Espio knew about that since Charmy offered her a candy gummy worm one day and Aundrey freaked out.

Right after Aundrey said that, a chef came in to prepare bait worms in the deep fryer.

"Espio will you eat them with me?" Aundrey whined. Espio shook his head.

"I'm not eating anything with you again! Did you get amnesia and forgot what happened 3 weeks ago?" Espio asked her.

"What happened 3 weeks ago?" Aundrey asked.

"Refer back to chapter 5." Espio told her.

"Oh yeah. Well, it could've been worse. I mean, the house could've been burnt down or something."

"That's what happened!"

"Dinner is served." The chef said, setting the plate in Aundrey.

To make matters worse, some of the worms were still half alive and were moving.

Aundrey gagged when she smelled the aroma of the fried worms.

"You know what? This was obviously a bad idea. I say we stop while we're ahead, don't you think, Espi-" Aundrey was interrupted when the chef shoved the worms in her mouth.

It took every ounce of willpower that Espio had to not take out his phone and start taking pictures.

With a glare aimed at Espio, Aundrey swallowed the worms that she so desperately did not want to eat.

"Ready to quit annoying me now?" Espio asked.

"No. It's your turn to suffer, you sap! Would you rather say yes to everything you are asked for a week, or say no to everything you are asked for a week?" Aundrey asked him, smirking. She knew she had him stumped now.

"Er...I think I'll go with saying yes. Because chances are, I say yes more than I say no." Espio answered.

"Are you a loser?" Aundrey asked him.

"Yes." Espio answered, before covering his mouth. "Oh, no...what have I done...?"

"Are you going to give Aundrey your allowance for this week?" Aundrey asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Espio said unwillingly. "I will give you my allowance!" He took out his money and gave it to Aundrey.

There was the sound of a car door locking.

"Oh, there goes Vector. Espio, can you cover for me?" Aundrey asked him sweetly.

"Yes."

Vector and Charmy came through the front door.

"Aundrey, what are you doing in here?! Didn't I say NO KITCHEN?!" Vector shouted.

"She wanted a snack, so I took her to the kitchen without her touching anything." Espio explained.

Vector calmed down a bit, but soon remembered something. "I bet you didn't even find that contact like I asked you to!"

"Espio told me he threw it away. Isn't that what you told me, Espio?" Aundrey said, trying not to laugh.

Espio gave her a death glare before answering.

"...Yes." He hesitated.

"I knew you were jealous of us together, but I didn't think you would go this far." Vector said, squinting his eyes at the chameleon. "You like her too, don't you?"

"Well, would you look at the time! Come on Charmy! Spongebob should be on now!" Aundrey said, dragging Charmy to the living room.

"But nobody saw my new braces! Look!" Charmy said, pointing into his mouth.

"Uh-huh. Nice."

As soon as those two left the kitchen, Espio made a run for it.

Vector ran behind behind him. He knocked on Espio's room door.

"ESPIO PLEASE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERRREEE. MY FISTS HAVE BEEN ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEEEN. THEY DON'T HAVE PATIENCE , AND I'M TRYING TO, I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU, JUST LET ME ENNND...your life." Vector sang.

Espio sighed and did what any sane person would have done in that situation: He sat on his bed and watched 'Frozen'.

**Me: Can I watch too, Espio?**

**Espio: Shhh!**

**Me: *Sits down and watches anyway* Make sure to leave a review!**

**Espio: Shh!**

**Me: *quietly* review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! I hope you like it! (If you don't, eh...here's a stick for your troubles :P )**

Chapter 7

It was just another extremely average day at the Chaotix's headquarters.

Vector was listening to some of his favorite songs with his headphones, Espio was making lunch, Charmy was dancing in the mirror in the restroom, and Aundrey was recording every second of it.

"Welcome to 'Animals gone wild'. Here, we see the 6-year-old bumblebee, presumably dancing to one of his favorite songs while, in fact, singing it." Aundrey whispered, as she recorded Charmy dancing and singing in the mirror.

"I'M SO FAN-CY! YOU ALREADY KN-OW! I'M IN THE FAST LANE, FROM L.A. TO TOKYO!" Charmy screamed more than he sang.

"Horrifying, isn't it? It seems to think that there really is a fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo. Has he forgotten about the ocean? It appears as though it has stopped- wait, what's this? It appears as though he has changed the station!" Aundrey whispered to the phone.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, DANG RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!" Charmy screamed, er, sang.

Aundrey was silent momentarily, until she started laughing uncontrollably. Charmy jumped and turned around towards her.

"Aundrey?! You were watching me?!" Charmy yelled, chasing after her.

"And this concludes 'Animals gone wild' ! I'm your host, Aundrey, signing off." Aundrey said, running away from him.

Charmy and Aundrey ran around the entire house, while Espio watched, shaking his head.

"At least it's not me this time." Espio shrugged.

Charmy and Aundrey continued running until they passed by Vector, who was sleeping in the living room. They started to walk quietly.

_"You better give me that phone or I'll tell on you!" Charmy said, using his eyes since they couldn't talk._

_"Oh, I'm scared. Not." Aundrey said, sticking out her tongue._

_"You'll get grounded!" _

_"You'll get a beatdown." _

_"Don't threaten me!"_

_"What? I can't read your eyes!"_

"Don't threaten me!" Charmy yelled out loud. Vector jumped to his feet.

" Wha-?! who's there?!" He turned around and saw Aundrey and Charmy.

"Figures. Aundrey you're on dish duty and toilet duty for 4 months."

"What?! Why!" Aundrey said in disbelief.

"Because you are supposed to be grounded and in your room." Vector said plainly.

"Ugh. You are KILLING me..." Aundrey said, while trying to swat Charmy away from getting her phone.

Just then, Vector's office phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Charmy exclaimed.

"The hell you won't! That's probably my babygirl calling." Vector said, rushing to get the phone.

Charmy and Aundrey decided to set aside their fight and go eavesdrop on Vector's phone call.

"I bet he won't call her babygirl when he answers the phone!" Aundrey joked.

"Hi, miss Vanilla! How are ya? I'm doing great! Super to be exact!" Vector said, on the phone.

"What did I tell you." Aundrey said, shaking her head. "No game."

"I dunno. Maybe miss Vanilla likes guys with no game." Charmy said.

"You gotta have game." Aundrey insisted.

"What are you two simpletons doing?" Espio said, coming out of camouflage from the wall.

"Nothing that concerns you." Aundrey and Charmy said, continuing to listen to the conversation.

Espio crossed his arms. "I'm going to tell."

"Ooh. That hurts. Stop stabbing me with your warnings." Aundrey said sarcastically.

"I can always stab you with something for real." Espio said, taking out his kunai throwing knife.

"You may have weapons, but I have two of these." Aundrey said, holding up her fists.

The two were ready to duel, but remembered that they were in front of Vector's office, so they couldn't talk so much.

"Ready?" Charmy asked. Espio narrowed his eyes at Aundrey, while she did the exact same thing in return.

"Fight!" Charmy said quietly.

"Hey, is that Jackie Chan?" Aundrey asked.

Espio looked behind himself. "I don't see any-"

Aundrey snatched Espio's kunai out of his hand and punched him in the stomach.

Espio fell over and attempted to get up, but Aundrey sat on him.

"Can't...breathe...Charmy help..." Espio called with a raspy voice.

"I got your back bro!" Charmy said, going to help.

"Charmy if you help him, I'll show everyone that embarrassing video of you!" Aundrey threatened.

"You're on your own." Charmy said, shrugging.

Vector came out of his office.

"You guys, I have some great news! Miss-" Vector started, then stopped when he saw Espio and Aundrey wrestling on the floor and Charmy happily watching.

"Alright, break it up!" He said, pulling the two away from each other.

"Not even worth my time." Aundrey muttered.

"The feeling is mutual." Espio glared.

"Anyway, I have great news! Miss Vanilla is staying with us for a few days! So put on your best behavior when she comes, ok everybody?" Vector said.

"OK!" Charmy yelled.

"Ok, Espio?"

"Mmh-hmm."

"Ok, Aundrey?"

"Yo, where is she gonna sleep? In my room? Because I can't-"

"AUNDREY...!"

"Alright, damn!"

"She should be coming in about an hour. So that's an hour you guys have to tidy up this house." Vector told the trio.

Aundrey raised her hand.

"Yes, Aundrey?"

"Why is she coming, exactly?"

"Well, Cream wanted to spend the summer at Sonic and Tails' home, and so she decided to come around here and help with things."

"Isn't that like, what I'm for?" Aundrey asked, confused.

Vector burst out into an obnoxious laughter.

"That did not answer my question."

"Now go! Clean! Miss Vanilla will be here soon!" Vector instructed.

**An hour later...**

The house was spotless. Espio and Charmy did all of the work while Aundrey sat and watched episodes of Degrassi.

"Hey Aundrey, how come you didn't clean anything?" Charmy asked her.

"I asked Espio to do it for me."

"And he listened to you?"

"I kinda don't have a choice." Espio muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story, Charmy." Aundrey said, turning upside down on the couch. "Now shh, these two are fighting!"

_"But you have to love ME! And not her! I'm SOOO much hotter!" _

_"You may be hot, but she's the one for me."_

_"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" The girl said, kissing him violently while his girlfriend watched._

"Just like Shadow and I." Aundrey laughed.

"Just like Shadow and I." Espio mimicked. "You wish."

"What was that, Espio? You want me to take your allowance again?"

"Yes." Espio said, trying to find willpower to stop himself.

"Um, yeah, no. You can't fight it." Aundrey said, snatching the money.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Aundrey said, flipping off of the couch.

She opened the door to see a rabbit lady with a purple dress on.

"Hello. What's your name?" Vanilla asked softly, smiling.

Aundrey looked at her like she was crazy for a moment.

"A- Aundrey." She answered, kind of uncomfortable.

"That's a nice name, Aundrey. Just like your pretty red hair. May I come in?"

"Umm."

"Hi miss Vanilla! Of course you can come in! I'll get your bags." Espio said, doing just that.

"Miss Vanilla! I missed you!" Charmy said happily, giving her a hug. "Did you bring cakes and pies and cookies and stuff?!"

Vanilla chuckled. "Don't I always do? Now, can you be a dear and put this basket in the refrigerator?"

Charmy nodded and went into the kitchen.

Vector came downstairs angrily.

"I knew I heard Degrassi on! I've already told you, no damn Degrassi in this damn house because I don't want Charmy-" He stopped when he saw Vanilla sitting on the couch.

"Miss Vanilla! Hey!" Vector said, attempting to play it off.

"Psst. It's babygirl." Aundrey whispered.

"Aundrey why don't you go help Espio?"

"But-"

"Aundrey..." Vector said, glaring at her.

"Alright." Aundrey said, going upstairs.

When he and Vanilla were alone, he turned to Vanilla and chuckled nervously. She didn't look too amused.

"What have I told you about cursing around children?" Vanilla asked him.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again. Would you like some tea, m'lady?"

"I would love tea, thank you." Vanilla said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Aundrey went up the stairs to go find Espio.

"Espio? Where oh where is purple butt?" She said quietly.

"Right here." Espio said, appearing out of no where.

"AAH! Ok, you are going to stop dammit doing that, or I am gonna have to fight you."

Espio scoffed. "You have to touch me, first. I know Tae-qwon-doe."

"Yeah? Well I know whoop-your-as-"

"STOP ALL OF THAT DAMN CURSING IN HERE!" Vector shouted from downstairs.

"Hypocrite, much?" Espio said, rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't us! We're playing Shadow The Hedgehog and he's trying to find that...d- word...fourth chaos emerald!" Aundrey yelled back.

"Oh. Well turn it down a notch." Vector said, resuming his conversation with Vanilla.

"Look, what do you want? You know I can only tolerate you for so long." Espio said.

"Alright. You know that rabbit lady?" Aundrey asked.

Espio gave her a blank stare.

"Who? Jessica Rabbit?" He asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, but no. The Vanilla ice cream one, or whatever."

"Vanilla? What about her?"

"Ok, I wasn't going to say anything in front of Vector or Charmy, but-"

"Get on with it."

"Vanilla Rabbit is evil." Aundrey blurted out.

Espio stared at her for a few seconds.

"Aundrey. What the h-e-double hockey stick are you talking about?" Espio asked.

"I'm so serious right now it's not even funny. Vanilla rabbit is evil." Aundrey said again.

"Do you have any proof to back up your theory?" Espio asked.

"Yep! Here's why: When I met her, she was NICE! NICE! How obvious is that?! I doubt if we need more facts besides this one, but if you need more-"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay so the next fact is that she can't stand cursing! Only someone evil would scorn something that they do probably EVERYDAY.

The last reason is the way she speaks. That fake voice is obviously just a cover up for the demonic voice she really has!" Aundrey finished.

Espio shook his head.

"So, you think that she's evil just because of the fact that she's nice, she doesn't like cursing, and of her gentle soft voice?" Espio asked her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Boy, you sure put a lot of details into it. If I didn't know any better, I would say you had a crush on her." Aundrey smirked.

"Why would I steal my best friend's girl?"

"Why WOULDN'T you steal your best friend's girl? So you admit it! You DO like her! If you guys date, you won't be able to come around me any more. I have a strict no evil policy that I follow!" Aundrey said.

"Oh?! Is that so? Do you remember these words? 'It's necessary to support evil'! " Espio exclaimed.

"I said on Halloween! But Espio, your future wife is going to be evil all year long, including Halloween! What are you gonna do?!" Aundrey asked him seriously.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." Espio said, reaching for his kunai.

"Wha-? Where's-"

"Looking for THIS?" Aundrey taunted, holding Espio's kunai.

"Give that back! It's too dangerous for you to have!" Espio exclaimed.

"Puh-lease! Anthropomorphic animals shouldn't be playing with sharp weapons. Help me out, and I'll give it back." Aundrey smiled.

Espio sighed. "Fine. What do you need help with?"

"I'm glad you asked! So anyways, here's the plan..." Aundrey said, whispering something in Espio's ear.

"But Charmy can't know ok?!" Aundrey warned.

"Ok. Let's just get this plan over with. I'm don't feel right without my kunai." Espio said, sighing.

They both walked to McDonald's, for it was necessary in order to make their plan work.

**Sorry it's a little short, but hey, don't feel bad. You'll get the second part this weekend :) So, uh, go eat a ice cream or something until then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Did you enjoy the stick from the last chapter? Anyways, enjoy this dangerously funny episode of "The Help"! Be sure to R & R! For every chapter you read and don't review, Shadow harms a kitten.**

**Shadow: That's a damn lie!**

**Me: mmh-hmm. Sure.**

Chapter 8

Aundrey and Espio arrived at McDonalds.

"Can you remind me again why we're here?" Espio asked Aundrey.

Aundrey sighed heavily.

"I've already told you a thousand times! The plan is that we buy tons of McDonalds food to feed Vanilla ice cream!"

"Vanilla rabbit."

"Whatever! Anyway, we give her the food, and if she eats it and blows up, she's evil!" Aundrey exclaimed.

"And what if she doesn't blow up?" Espio said, glaring at Aundrey.

"Oh. Then she's not evil. BUT! If she resists to eat the food, that automatically makes her evil! No one says no to McDonalds except evil people!" Aundrey explained.

"I say no to McDonalds. They have fatty burgers and unhealthy food that-"

"Shut up." Aundrey said, giving him the hand.

Knuckles, who worked in McDonalds, came to the register to take their order.

"Hey, I'm knuckles, may I take your orde- OH, HELL NO!" He exclaimed when he saw Espio and Aundrey.

"Hey, Knuckie old pal. How ya been?" Aundrey answered, chuckling sheepishly.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Knuckles screamed, causing a scene.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Espio asked.

"A LOT." Aundrey whispered.

The manager came out of the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Knuckles? Yelling at customers again, I see! Haven't I warned you about that?" The manager, Silver, scolded.

"THAT'S THE BRAT THAT STOLE MY HONEY BBQ CHIPS AND LIED ABOUT IT!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Silver gave him a blank stare.

"Chips? Dude, chips are a dollar in 7/11, just get some more." Silver told him calmly.

"DAMMIT, SHE TOOK THE CHIPS I PAID FOR! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE?! AUUUUGGHH!" Knuckles raged.

Silver shook his head at the echidna, who was having a mini nervous breakdown. He looked up at Espio and Aundrey.

"Sorry about him. I think those tight dreadlocks are interferring with his brain or something. Can I take your order?" Silver asked politely.

"Yes, I would like one of everything on the menu. And a kids meal for the kid." Aundrey told him.

"Charmy?" Espio asked.

"No, you."

Espio scowled. "Do I look like a kid?"

"Are you a kid?" Aundrey asked him.

"Yes." Espio answered against his will.

Silver snickered to himself, but quickly stopped.

"Ahem. So that's one kids meal, and what was the other thing?" Silver asked, typing it all down on the computer.

"I said I want one of everything on the menu."

Silver looked at her funny for a second.

"Did you just say you wanted one of EVERYTHING on the menu?"

"I believe I did."

"Ok..." Silver said, typing rapidly. "That will bring your total up to...$154.76"

Aundrey opened her pockets that were empty.

"Oops, no money. Espio, be a dear and pay for it." Aundrey said.

"Hell no!"

"Will you pay for the food Espio?" Aundrey asked.

"Yes..." Espio growled, taking out the money.

"Thank you for choosing McDonalds! Your estimated waiting time is 2 hours. Have a great day!" Silver said happily.

"This has been bothering me ever since I first saw you. Are you a snow rabbit or what?" Aundrey asked, squinting at Silver.

"Well, uh, no ma'am, I'm what you might call a hedgehog." Silver informed her.

Aundrey observed him for a short period of time.

"Nah. You'll always be a rabbit in my book. See ya soon, Sliver."

"It's Silver. Silver the hedgehog..."

"Sliver the snow rabbit. Gotcha." Aundrey said, dragging a pissed looking Espio out with her.

"Well, we have 2 hours to burn. What do you want to do?" Aundrey asked Espio.

"Gee, I don't know. Wait! I have an idea! Let's go GET MY MONEY BACK!" Espio exclaimed.

"Jeez, calm your buns Esp. This will all be worth it when we use that food as bait for Vanilla to prove that she's evil. And then you guys can get married, and have evil demonic kids that explode whenever they eat McDonalds." Aundrey reassured him.

"But how do you know that she's evil?! What if she eats the damn food and DOESN'T blow up?! Wouldn't that be a waste of $154?!" Espio shouted.

"Espio. I watch Animal planet, k?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'm smarter than you."

Espio couldn't take anymore of Aundrey, so he tackled her down to the ground. Right in front of the McDonalds they had just left.

Silver and Knuckles watched the two brawl outside from the window.

"Should we call the police for public violence?" Silver asked Knuckles.

"Nah. We should call the police because that BRAT stole my chips!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles! Let it go, bro!" Silver said, facepalming.

"I still remember the bag! The texture of it! The honey bbq cartoon on it! The medium sized shape of it!" Knuckles said, sobbing.

Silver looked down at him, shaking his head.

"You need psychological help. I'm gonna go start on the food. Maybe you can come help me?"

Knuckles started to sob harder.

"I guess not, then."

Meanwhile, Espio and Aundrey had attracted a crowd around them when they were fighting. So far, Aundrey was winning.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Espio shouted.

"You know better than to tackle me!" Aundrey screamed, repeatedly punching Espio in the stomach.

"It's the fuzz!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Everyone dispersed from the scene, leaving Espio and Aundrey fighting. The police came over.

"What are you two doing? *Gasp* Are you fighting?!" He asked, surprised.

"And in front of a McDonalds too, I might add!" Another police officer said.

"We're not fighting." Aundrey replied, still punching Espio.

"But, aren't you hitting that guy in the stomach right at this moment?"

"What? No. This guy is choking, and I'm trying to punch the food out of his stomach." Aundrey said, sarcastically.

"Please call back up." Espio whispered to the policeman.

"See? He's having trouble talking at the moment, but he'll be fine!" Aundrey assured them.

The police shrugged, and walked away from the scene.

Espio managed to push Aundrey off of him.

"Look, we are getting no where fighting like this! Let's just wait until the food's done, and try to remain calm. Okay?" Espio said, holding out his hand.

Aundrey hesitated, but gave him a grin. "Alright." She said calmly. Almost too calmly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Espio asked Aundrey, regretting that he did such a thing.

Aundrey smiled evilly. "I never thought you would ask! So you know that hedgehog, right?"

"Which hedgehog? Shadow? Silver? Knuckles?" Espio asked.

"Knuckles is a damn echidna! I'm talking about the blue one!"

"Oh, Sonic? What about him?"

"Well, word on the street is that it's his anniversary birthday or something. All I know is that there's a party, and I wasn't invited! So, we're gonna crash it!" Aundrey said, laughing evilly.

Espio facepalmed. "For one, Sonic doesn't even know you like that! Two, you are evil! Who would invite you to a party?!" He said.

"Well he knows you well! Why didn't you get invited, hm? Please give me an explanation."

Espio was silent.

"Just as I thought. So come on, we're going to go crash that trash!"

Espio sighed and followed Aundrey, knowing there would be consequences to pay for doing so.

**20 minutes later...**

"Aundrey, are you sure this is the house? I'm getting tired of walking into strangers' homes." Espio sighed.

"I'm positive." Aundrey answered, knocking on the door.

Espio raised an eyebrow in response to this.

"I thought we were going to 'Crash' the party?" He asked Aundrey.

"Well dude, we can't just barge in, they might call the cops. We almost got in trouble with them today already."

Espio rolled his eyes at her.

Sonic came to answer the door, wearing a party hat.

"Hey guys, what's up? Come on in! The party just started." Sonic said, giving them his signature grin.

Aundrey blushed, but stopped quickly.

"Erm...sure! Come on, Esp." She went into the house, with Espio following behind.

There were TONS of people at Sonic's party! Heck, there were also some fanfic authors there, too.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Espio smirked at Aundrey.

"See what?"

"As soon as Sonic smiled at you, you blushed. It's a shame, really. Don't you have Shadow?" Espio joked.

"Eh, that's old news. But Sonic...we were a match made in heaven." Aundrey whispered to herself.

"If you say so." Espio said, shrugging. "Just watch out for Amy!"

"Huh? Anime?"

"Nevermind. So are we still crashing the party or what?" Espio asked.

"What? No! This is my future husband's birthday party! How do you think that will make me look, crashing this party?!

"Bad. Terrible. Evil. Cold-hearted. Despicable. Mean. Vicious. I can continue this list, you know." Espio said.

"Whateves. Lets go party!" Aundrey said, going on the dancefloor. Sonic also happened to be there.

"Hey, girl! You wanna dance with me?" Sonic asked her, giving off his charm.

_"AAAH! This can't be happening! Wait, pause. If I like a guy I just met today, does that make me worser than Anna off of 'Frozen'? Well, I've met him before, and it's not like we're gonna get married! So it's cool!" Aundrey thought._

"Um, yeah, sure." Aundrey said, blushing madly.

Sonic grabbed her hand and started to spin Aundrey really fast. When he stopped, she was dizzy.

"That was awesome." Aundrey said, in a daze.

From the other side of the room, a certain pink-haired hedgehog was watching the two dance.

"I know this chick is NOT dancing with my man! NOT MY SONIKKU!" Amy growled, breaking the glass she was holding.

"Amy, calm down. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Cream reassured her.

"So, how old are you turning?" Aundrey asked Sonic.

"Oh, I'm 15. But yet, I'm celebrating my 23rd anniversary. Weird, right?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. It's weird." Aundrey said, giggling.

_"He's 15? I'm 13! He's only two years older than me, no biggie." She thought._

"A misunderstanding? A MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Amy shouted, going over to the scene.

"Amy!" Blaze and Cream yelled, following her.

Espio saw this, and made a mad dash to the dancefloor where Sonic and Aundrey were dancing.

"Aundrey, we gotta go. Like, now!" Espio alerted Aundrey.

"What? Already?" Sonic said, giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah, Espio! What's the problem?" Aundrey asked him angrily.

"Amy's coming for you! She saw you talking to Sonic! Let's go before you turn into dead meat!" Espio said.

"But I-"

"SONICCCCCC!" An evil demonic voice boomed throughout the house.

"Um, bye Sonic! Happy Birthday,and stuff!" Aundrey shouted, running away with Espio before Amy came onto the dancefloor.

"WHERE IS SHE?! HUH?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Amy (if that's what you want to call that demon) Shouted.

"Who is she? The only 'she' my eyes see is you." Sonic said, using his charm on Amy.

Amy turned back to normal.

"Oh, Sonikku! So compassionate." Amy said, hugging him.

"Damn, Sonic! How the hell are you getting all of these girls?" Shadow asked him.

"You just gotta have charm." Sonic told him, smirking.

"And luck." Tails mumbled.

**At McDonalds...**

Silver was just finishing up the food, while Knuckles was still rambling on about his damn potato chips.

"...And we were going to have children. For a boy, Knuckles Jr. For a girl, barbequicia!" He sobbed.

Silver looked at him in disgust. "Seriously ?! SERIOUSLY?! Having children with a bag of potato chips?! WTF!" Silver shouted at Knuckles. "And not to mention you didn't even help me with the damn food! You're lucky that I'm a nice guy, and I won't fire your ass! I should've fired you ever since you yelled at that poor defenseless little girl! Now, I've sat here and listened to your pointless rambling for 2 hours straight! Please. Shut. up." He begged.

Knuckles stopped sobbing and stood up.

"Uh, sorry for yelling, but I was getting sick and tired of you. Don't hurt me!" Silver said, putting on sad anime eyes.

"You know what, Silver? You're right." Knuckles said.

"I-I am?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ok, so just to be clear, you're not gonna beat me up later on, right?" Silver asked.

"Although I would really love to for yelling at me like that, I'm not going to. Mainly because I can't lose another job." Knuckles said.

Silver sighed with relief.

Just then, Espio and Aundrey ran through the doors.

"Is the food done?" Aundrey asked, panting.

"Yes, just take it, and get out of here!" Knuckles snapped, throwing 10 Bags of food at Aundrey.

"Jeez, ok! Bye Sliver the snow rabbit. Bye Knuckles the enchilada." Aundrey said, running out of the McDonalds with Espio following behind.

" I hate her so much." Silver sighed. "And I like EVERYONE!"

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world." Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

**At Team Chaotix's house...**

"Where are the other two? Espio and the little girl with the pretty red hair?" Vanilla asked Vector.

"Probably up to no good, like always." Vector said, shaking his head.

Aundrey and Espio came through the door.

"Miss Vanilla! Espio brought you some food to eat!" Aundrey said, dropping the bags on her.

"Oh, my!" She said, amazed to see all of the bags of food that sat on her lap.

"Well, it WAS Aundrey's plan! Remember that when you blow up- I mean, get full!" Espio said, laughing nervously.

Vector rolled his eyes at Espio's so- called attempt to flirt with his girl.

"Oh, dear. I couldn't possibly eat all of this. Oh, who am I kidding?! Pass me a Big Mac!" Vanilla said viciously.

Everyone gave her a wtf face.

"Pass me a big mac, please?" She asked, nicely.

Aundrey gave her the bag with the big mac in it. As soon as she got it, Vanilla gulped it down in one bite.

"Ooh, I'm so full. I think I might explode!" Vanilla said, holding her stomach.

Aundrey took cover behind a chair, while Espio did the same.

"See?! Every evil person that eats McDonalds food explodes! Now she's gonna explode in here and kill us all!" Aundrey told Espio.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right! And Aundrey?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that Degrassi you had set to record at 9?"

"What about it?"

"Don't get mad, but I kind of cancelled it!"

"You what?! Why?! Now how am I supposed to know if that girl took her boyfriend back?!" Aundrey asked angrily.

"Does that really matter? We're about to die." Espio told her.

"So?! I at least wanted to see a new episode before I died of an evil explosion!"

"What are you two dears talking about? I'm fine." Vanilla said, taking a pain reliever and water. "Charmy here brought me some medicine. I have to be careful and start chewing my food more, I guess."

Aundrey and Espio got off of the floor.

"So, you're NOT gonna explode?" Aundrey asked her cautiously.

"Well, no. I don't think-"

"Screw it, I'm going back to Sonic's party. Coming Espio? Espio?" Aundrey called.

But Espio just stood there, twitching his eye due to the fact that he wasted all of his money on McDonalds food.

"I'm gonna kill you." Espio said with no emotion.

"Espio? We don't wanna do things we want to regret later on, do we?" Aundrey said, running away with Espio chasing after. "ESPIO, CHILL!"

"What darling children." Vanilla said, smiling at the two.

"And you can have them both for the low, low, price of free!" Vector said.

"Ohoho, that's too expensive for me, I believe."

Vector sighed, and picked up an apple pie out of the McDonalds bag.

**Whew! took me awhile! (considering the fact that I did this entire chapter today, but enough about me) Anyway, happy 23rd anniversary sonic! Yet you're still 15...huh. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! And with a new chapter!**

**Shadow: Well, well, well! *cocks gun* if it isn't the liar.**

**Me: *Chuckles nervously* Hey Shadow, you're not mad about what happened in the last chapter, right?**

**Shadow: No.**

**Me: Phew!**

**Shadow: I'M FURIOUS! *points gun to my head***

**Me: Eep! I DON'T OWN SONIC! ENJOY! WHO THE HELL KEEPS GIVING SHADOW A GUN?!**

Chapter 9

The next day was just a normal day, like all the rest. Except we all know how true that is. It's about as true as Charmy saying that he didn't eat the last cookie in the cookie jar.

"But I swear! I didn't eat it! Promise!" Charmy whined, while getting held down on the floor by Aundrey.

"Tell the truth, Charmy! I saw the cookie crumbs on your face!" Aundrey said, holding him down.

"I am telling the truth! Seriously!" Charmy said, trying to escape Aundrey's grip on him.

"Ok. Don't tell me the truth. I'll just take out my little friend here..." Aundrey said, reaching in her pockets.

Charmy's eyes widened. "No...NO! Anything but that!" He begged.

"Will you tell me the truth?" Aundrey asked.

"I didn't eat it! I swear!"

Aundrey smirked. "Fine. You wanna do it the hard way?" She said, taking out a feather and tickling Charmy's feet.

"Noooo! Stop, sto- Ahahaha! No!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Now tell me. Did you eat my cookie?" Aundrey asked while tickling him.

Charmy gasped for breath before he could speak.

"Ahaha! No! Heheheh! I swear I didn't!" Charmy said, between laughs.

Espio walked into the kitchen and saw the two.

"Hey guys." He said, shrugging it off and walking to the refrigerator.

"Teeheee! Espio! hahahah! Tell Aundrey t-that you ate that last cookie!" Charmy attempted to say, with tears rolling down his face.

"The last cookie? Yeah I ate it. So?" Espio said, not looking away from the fridge.

Aundrey immediately got off of Charmy and tackled Espio, who still had his back turned to the fridge.

"Aah! What's wrong with you?!" Espio shouted, trying to fight off Aundrey.

"Did you eat my cookie?! You know I had dibs ever since...a long time ago!" Aundrey told him.

"No, I was not aware of that! Now get off of me!" Espio shouted, trying to fight off Aundrey.

Vector came into the kitchen and saw the two. He let out a giant sigh, and facepalmed.

"Stop fighting! Ms. Vanilla is still asleep, and if one of you wakes her up, you're atomatically dead!" Vector threatened.

"Vector, Espio ate my cookie." Aundrey tattled.

"Espio..."

"I swear I didn't know it belonged to her! Honest!" Espio said.

"Will you come to the store with me to buy me another?" Aundrey asked him.

"Yes." Espio answered automatically.

"Thank goodness that today's the last day for that damn game!" He thought.

Vector smiled at the two. "Aw, see? You're getting along. Good job." Vector said, walking out of the kitchen.

As soon as Vector was no where in sight, Aundrey smiled evilly at Espio.

"What do you want?" Espio asked, sighing.

Aundrey hesitated before answering. "I...I want you to hook Sonic and I up." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I want you to hook Sonic and I up!" Aundrey said, louder.

Espio looked at her, surprised. Aundrey seriously had feelings for Sonic?

"Why should I help you?" Espio asked.

"Will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." Aundrey told him as if he were a dog. "Now come on before someone else claims him!"

"Hey you guys!" Charmy called out to Aundrey and Espio.

They looked at Charmy, who was still on the floor.

"Can I come? I wanna watch Aundrey get rejected too!" Charmy said.

"Shut up, I'm not gonna get rejected!" Aundrey said angrily.

"So, can I come?"

"I don't care. Come on, we're leaving now."

The 3 set out to go to Sonic's house.

**About 15 minutes later...**

"Ugh, where is it?!" Aundrey asked, getting frustrated. "We've been walking for decades!"

"Keep calm, Aundrey. We have to take a bus, remember?" Espio told her.

"What?! How come we didn't have to take a bus to get there in the last chapter?!" Aundrey snapped.

"Because this author-" Espio was cut off by Shadow coming out of no where, aiming a gun at the two.

"...I mean, I guess Sonic moved and now we have to take the bus, I guess!" Espio said, laughing nervously.

"But-"

"Aundrey...!" Espio whispered, with his eyes darting towards an angry-looking Shadow.

"I'll be quiet."

Shadow nodded, and disappeared from the scene.

"Hey, where's Charmy? He was here a minute ago." Espio said.

**With Charmy...**

"Espio? Aundrey? Where are you guys?" Charmy called out, flying up and down a street.

Charmy had apparently wandered off, and he had no clue to where he was.

"Where are you guys?!" Charmy shouted out again.

Just then, Amy came up to Charmy holding an ice cream cone, smiling.

"Hey little guy! Want an ice cream?" She asked.

Charmy shook his head. "No, I don't take ice cream from strangers. Especially ugly strangers..." Charmy said, saying the last part quietly.

Amy ignored his comment. "What?! I'm not a stranger! I'm best friends with your friend, Aundrey!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well one, just because you are friends with her doesn't mean I'll be your friend. And two, AUNDREY?! MY FRIEND?! PFFT! Nice joke. Later." Charmy said, turning away and leaving.

"NO!" Amy said, pulling out an empty potato sack and throwing Charmy inside it. "You are NOT going back to those two! Not until I get what I want!"

"Mmmh!" Charmy said from the bag.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?" Amy said, opening the bag a little.

"I said...GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU NUT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Charmy shouted.

Amy smirked evilly at him. "Glad you asked. You see, Sonic is MINE, ALL MINE. I know Aundrey likes him too, and when I overheard that you guys were going to Sonic's house, I knew she was going to confess her love for him. And we both know that I can't have that, now do we?" She said.

"Question: When and where were you when you overheard that conversation?" Charmy asked her.

"In your refrigerator." Amy answered, as if that was normal.

Charmy gasped.

"After Aundrey ran away from the party the other day, she dropped her house key. So I decided to test it out."

"Ok, I get that you don't want Aundrey and Sonic going out, but what does all of this have to do with me being in this bag which I can hardly breathe out of?!" Charmy exclaimed.

"You are my ransom, of course! But instead of wanting money, I simply want Aundrey to leave Sonic alone! FOREVER! She will be given her first warning via text messaging. If she fails to comply, we will be forced to take desperate measures." Amy explained.

"Hold on! Who is 'we'?" Charmy asked.

"Cream, Blaze, and I. If Aundrey refuses to leave Sonic alone the first time, Cream and Blaze will torture her and Espio on their trip to Sonic's house! That is, IF she makes it..." Amy said, chuckling.

"Can I go home?" Charmy whined.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!" Amy shouted at him.

Charmy started to cry inside of the bag. Amy opened the sack and threw the ice cream cone she was holding earlier in it.

"There! Yummy ice cream will make the dumb brat shut up!" Amy said, taking out her phone.

"I'm being quiet because I want to." Charmy muttered, eating the ice cream.

**Back with Espio and Aundrey...**

"Dude, we've been freaking searching all over the place for Charmy! Maybe he went home?" Aundrey said.

"Why would he go home? He said he wanted to come watch you get rejected." Espio told her.

Aundrey scowled at him. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I am not going to get rejected!"

"Whatever! We can't go anywhere until we find Charmy!" Espio insisted.

"Ugh, fine. Can we at least look for Charmy in the direction where Sonic's house is?"

"NO!"

"Ughhh..." Aundrey groaned.

_But first, lemme take a selfie..._

Espio glared at Aundrey. "This is no time for taking selfies!"

"That was my phone, you ding-dong. I got a text." Aundrey answered, checking her phone.

"Whose it from? Is it from Charmy?" Espio asked.

"No. It doesn't say..." She scrolled down to see the entire message.

_From: Unknown_

_I have your bee friend! If you want him, leave Sonikku alone, and I'll happily return him to you!_

_Aundrey: Who are you?_

_Unknown: Uh. Does that really matter?_

_Aundrey: It kinda does..._

_Unknown: Don't worry about who I am! Just leave my Sonic alone and I'll let your annoying bee friend go!_

_Aundrey: Sonic? But I'm going to ask him out._

_Unknown: The hell you aren't! Leave him alone and go home, or I'll be forced to torture you and Espio!_

_Aundrey: Cool story bro. Bye._

"Well?" Espio asked Aundrey.

"Oh. It was just some spam. Let's go! Sonic's house is this way!" Aundrey said.

"What about Charmy? We still have to look for him."

"He's fine. Now let's GO!" Aundrey pulled Espio on the bus with her.

**With Charmy and um, Amy...**

"Cool story bro? COOL STORY BRO?!" Amy shouted, kicking the sack.

"OOF! Hey, I am in here, you know!" Charmy yelled.

"Your dumb co-workers failed to give me what I want. Do you know what that means?" Amy asked calmly.

"It means I get to go home and get out of this sack?" Charmy asked hopefully.

"NO! IT MEANS YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, ANYTIME SOON!" Amy snapped.

She took out her phone and began to dial a number.

"I'm all out of ice cream." Charmy informed Amy.

"SHUT IT!... Hello, Cream? Blaze? You know what to do." Amy said, hanging up.

"Can I get some more ice cream?" Charmy asked again.

"You can get a knuckle sandwich."

"That sounds delicious! What kind of ingredients are in a knuckle sandwich? I hope there's no mustard because mustard gets stuck in my braces at times and I taste it later on-" Charmy was cut off by Amy closing the sack.

"God, I tried to give the kid air but damn!" She said to herself.

**Espio and Aundrey...**

"Are you sure this is the part of Mobius where Sonic and Tails lives?" Espio asked.

"Dude we were here just the other day. Stop being so scared." Aundrey told him.

"I'm not scared. I just don't like this part of Mobius. It's dangerous." Espio said.

Aundrey and Espio continued to walk. Little did they know, a rabbit and a cat was watching them both from a distance.

"This is pointless. Doesn't Amy know that Sonic-" Blaze said, but stopped once she saw Espio and Aundrey go into an alleyway.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Cream said.

"Did you hear something?" Espio asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we're being followed. Take Espio and not me!" Aundrey joked.

"Ha-ha." Espio said, rolling his eyes.

There was a whirling noise coming from the end of the alleyway. Espio and Aundrey slowly turned around, and saw what looked like a mechanical flying bee.

Due to it being kind of dark in the alley, Espio and Aundrey thought that it was Charmy.

"Charmy? Is that you?" Espio asked.

No response.

"Charmy!" Aundrey called out.

The figure came closer to the two. Espio managed to get a better view and gasped.

"It's a badnik!" Espio shouted, pushing Aundrey out of the way before it attacked.

"What's a badnik?" Aundrey asked.

"One of Dr. Eggman's robots. He must be somewhere nearby..." Espio said.

"No, no Robotnik. Just me!" Said a voice.

Aundrey and Espio looked up to see a familiar face.

"AMY?!" They both exclaimed.

"That's right."

"So you're the one who sent me that message that said 'I had your bee friend!' Aundrey said.

"What bee friend? Are you talking about-"

Amy held up the sack that had Charmy in it. She gave it a small kick.

"Oww! Espio help me!" Charmy pleaded.

"You don't want me to help you?" Aundrey asked.

"You?! You ignored the text that she sent you saying that I was kidnapped in the first place!" Charmy shouted.

"Charmy was kidnapped and you didn't even tell me?!" Espio shouted.

"Oh. I thought that text was spam." Aundrey said, embarrassed.

"Figures an idiot like you would think that. I have to go see my Sonikku, now. Blaze, Cream, release the rest of the badniks." Amy said, dropping Charmy and walking away.

As soon as she walked away, a swarm of badniks came to attack Espio, Aundrey, and Charmy, who was still in the sack.

"What do we do?" Aundrey asked, scared.

"I recommend we run!" Espio said.

"Good call!"

The two set off to run.

"Mmmhh!" Charmy said from inside the sack.

"Oh. Right." Aundrey said, dumping Charmy out of the sack.

"Well at least you can do SOMETHING right!" Charmy told her.

"Shut up and run!"

The three started running towards Sonic's house.

"Wait, shouldn't we be going home?" Espio asked while running.

"Well, no! We need someone to kill these robot thingys. And I'm going to murder Amy with my bare hands for trying to steal Sonic away from me!" Aundrey told him.

"Sheesh. If I wanted drama, I could've watched Degrassi..." Charmy mumbled.

The three finally reached Sonic and Tails' house.

"Well? Aren't you going to knock?" Espio asked her.

"Or are you chicken? Bawk, bawk, bawk- OW!" Charmy exclaimed, rubbing his head that had been hit by Aundrey.

Unfortunately, the badniks caught up, saw their targets, and attempted to shoot at them.

"Quick! Knock on the door!" Espio said.

Aundrey frantically knocked on the door. An orange fox came to it.

"Hey, I'm tails! Who are-"

"There isn't time for introductions! Where's Sonic?!" Aundrey asked him.

"Uh, he just went out with Amy. I think they went to the park or something."

"Ok, thanks!" Aundrey and the rest ran to the park.

"Blaze, they're going to the park! We need more badniks!" Cream said.

"I got it covered." Blaze said, pressing a button.

Badniks started to pour from all over the place.

"Ok, turn it off, now!" Cream told Blaze.

"The button's jammed! It won't stop!" Blaze exclaimed, rapidly pressing the button.

"Are we, *huff, huff*, are we close, yet?" Charmy panted.

"Not even close. Did we lose the badniks?" Aundrey asked.

"You guys..." Espio said, pointing to the large swarm of badniks that surrounded them.

"Crap." Aundrey said in a quiet voice.

**To be continued...until then,**

**Read and Review boys and girls.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time on, "The help"...**

**Shadow: Aundrey, Espio, and Charmy were cornered by Badniks that Amy, Blaze, and Cream released.**

**Amy and Sonic are at the park, and Amy is determined to confess her love to Sonic. For the thousandth time. But hey, who knows, maybe she won't get rejected this time.**

**Me: Stay on topic, Shadow.**

**Shadow: Right. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy part 2 of this monstrosity of a fanfic.**

**Me: That's it. You're fired. I'm replacing you with Silver.**

**Silver: ALRIGHT!**

**Shadow: *Walks out shrugging* Totally worth it.**

Chapter 10

Aundrey, Espio, and Charmy stood back-to-back against each other, trying to think of how they could escape the badniks that were surrounding them.

"Well, this is it, you guys. The end. We've had some pretty good times together though, am I right?" Aundrey said, backing away from the badniks as they came closer.

Espio and Charmy had flashbacks of their 'good' memories they had with Aundrey.

"Hmm, no good memories. But I DO recall you lying to us, lying ON us, Attempting to poison us with ice cream and pizza-"

"-And making me watch 10 full episodes of Degrassi!" Charmy added, shuddering.

"Oh, come on. Degrassi isn't that bad." Aundrey reassured him.

"I've seen Degrassi. It is THAT BAD." Espio told Aundrey.

"How so?"

"For starters, teens should NOT be that dramatic. Plus, what teens do you know have perfect, clear skin like those on Degrassi? That show is fake garbage." Espio said, shaking his head.

"You're fake garbage!" Aundrey shot back.

"Can you guys fight some other time? Maybe in the afterlife, because we're gonna be DEAD soon!" Charmy exclaimed, pointing to the badniks that drew closer to them.

Aundrey looked at Charmy's wings, then at the badniks. She grabbed Charmy's right leg.

"...What are you doing?" Charmy asked awkwardly.

"Grab the other leg, Espio!" Aundrey commanded, ignoring Charmy.

"Wha- Oh, no! Wait a minute! I am not about to fly you two fattys across this gigantic swarm of badniks! No way, no how!" Charmy said, crossing his arms.

"You will or you get the swatter!" Aundrey threatened, holding out a gigantic fly swatter to Charmy's backside. "And it's gonna do more than hurt!"

Charmy gulped.

"Aundrey, are you sure this is a good-" Espio started.

"GRAB THE OTHER LEG ESPIO, AND START FLYING CHARMY!" Aundrey shouted.

Espio grabbed onto Charmy's other free leg, and Charmy began to flap as fast as he could.

**With Miss Vanilla and Vector...**

"Vector, can you come here please?"

Vector came down the hall to Vanilla's room.

"Miss Vanilla?" Vector said quietly, peeking his head through her room door.

Vanilla looked at Vector wearily from her bed.

"Oh, Vector. I think that that McDonalds food really has a long-lasting effect on me! I have a gigantic stomach ache again!" She exclaimed.

Vector twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Well, uh, maybe I can bring you some medicine, or something?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm? Medicine? Oh, no! I couldn't possibly annoy you to get little ol' me some medicine just because I have a stomach ache." Vanilla told him, smiling.

Vector quickly plastered a fake smile on his face. "What? annoy me? YOU? Psh, nah! I'll get you whatever you need!"

"Oh, is that so?" She asked, pulling out a ridiculously long list of things to get for herself and throwing it at Vector.

"I would prefer if you would get everything on that list by noon, then." Vanilla told him.

Vector grumbled, but quickly came back to reality.

"Erm, right! I can do this!" Vector said, shutting Vanilla's room door and walking off.

"Grr... I HATE doing chores! This is supposed to be Aundrey's job! Where are those brats, anyway?! They're probably out somewhere about to get themselves killed!" Vector growled.

**Aundrey, Charmy, and Espio...**

The gang had barely moved an inch off of the ground .

"CHARMY!" Aundrey shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry! This is like carrying 2 refrigerators on my legs!" Charmy exclaimed.

Espio and Aundrey glared at Charmy for that sly statement.

"It's true! Use the treadmill sometimes!"

"I will use THIS." Aundrey replied, holding up the gigantic swatter.

"Fine. I'll throw my back out to save your life." Charmy sighed, attempting to fly again, with Aundrey and Espio hanging on to his legs.

Surprisingly, they finally managed to get off of the ground this time.

"Now! To the park!" Aundrey commanded.

"No way! I'm going home! I am not about to be six feet under just so that you can ask out some guy that probably doesn't even like you the way you like him!" Charmy told her.

"This is more than me asking Sonic out! We have to go tell Sonic to destroy all of these badniks that are roaming around the city or we'll all get in trouble!" Aundrey responded.

"We? You know, I can always just blame this entire thing on you and watch you get fired." Charmy said, wagging his finger at Aundrey.

"Oh?! Is that so?!"

"YEP!"

"No, Aundrey has a point, Charmy. We have to get rid of all of these badniks first or this city is gonna get destroyed." Espio said.

"But why would we go to the park, when we can just go to Doctor Eggman's lab to ask him to power the the badniks off?" Charmy said.

Espio and Aundrey looked at each other, then back at Charmy, then back at each other.

"Did...did Charmy just give us a great idea?" Espio asked.

"So it appears." Aundrey said.

"Well, I am on the first-grade honor roll! What did you expect?" Charmy bragged.

"Just go to Robotnik's lab."

With that, the group set off to find the egghead.

**With Vector...**

"What the-?! What the hell are 'Crumpets'?!" Vector asked, reading the list that Vanilla had gave him.

He shrugged it off, and decided to make cookies instead. He opened the fridge for ingredients, but only found onions, a can of soda, and some old take-out food.

"I hope miss Vanilla likes Coca-Cola flavored fried rice onion-y cookies!" Vector said, mixing it all together in a bowl.

After a few seconds of mixing, Vector stopped to inhale the aroma of the mix and nearly gagged.

"PHEW! Those sure are some strong cookies! Miss Vanilla will love these!" Vector exclaimed, pouring the mix on the cookie sheet and setting it in the oven.

**Back with the gang!**

Aundrey, Charmy, and Espio finally arrived at Dr. Eggman's lab. As soon as they did, Charmy shook Aundrey and Espio off of his legs while he was still in the air.

"OWW! Charm-MMF!" Aundrey shouted, but was hushed by Espio's hand covering her mouth.

"Shh. We don't want to trigger any alarms or make a scene! We're just going to go to the main room and find a switch that disables the badniks, ok?" Espio explained, still keeping his hand on Aundrey's mouth.

Aundrey nodded in response.

"What happened to asking Dr. Eggman to do it?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy. Do you really think that that backstabber will do what we want him to? Let's be reasonable."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"And remember. Nobody. Makes. A SOUND. Understand?" Espio asked.

Aundrey and Charmy nodded.

"Good. Let's move out!" Espio said, crawling towards the entrance with Aundrey and Charmy following him closely.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were all watching the three through Eggman's security computers.

"Ohoho! Those fools think that they can come into MY castle and disable MY badniks, do they?! We'll see about that! Orbot and Cubot! Go take out the trash." Eggman said, grinning evilly.

"We already took it out this morning! Is the garbage can full already?" Cubot whined.

"He must've thrown away some more of his Justin Bieber merchandise again." Orbot whispered.

"SHUT UP AND GO TAKE CARE OF THE BRATS!" Eggman bellowed.

The two robots ran out of Eggman's quarters, and went to the main room, where Aundrey, Charmy, and Espio were headed.

"Ugh! How much longer, Espio? My hands hurt!" Aundrey complained.

"Maybe if you ask Sonic to kiss them, he'll make it ALL better!" Charmy teased.

"Can my foot kiss your face?" Aundrey asked, scowling at the bee.

Espio looked back at the two.

"This is not the time, you guys! We have to-"

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" A robotic voice asked.

Espio slowly turned around and faced forward to see Orbot and Cubot glaring straight at them.

"Um, actually, we were just-"

"About to find the switch to disable the badniks in the city!" Charmy chimed in.

"Charmy!" Aundrey and Espio yelled.

"What? That's what we came here to do, right?"

"Well, duh! They weren't supposed to know, though!"

"Oh. Heh, sorry." Charmy apologized.

"Well, we're sorry to say, but we can't let you advance any further!" Orbot said.

"Yeah! You can just turn back around right now!" Cubot added.

"No way! I had to carry these two on my legs the entire flight here! And now I have to carry them back? I don't think so!" Charmy argued.

"Well, regardless if we get to the switch or not, you still have to take us home when we're done." Espio reminded him.

"Aw, man. I'm gonna have a hernia when it gets to the end of the day." Charmy groaned.

"Wait a minute, Orbot! Doesn't that girl look familiar?" Cubot asked, pointing at Aundrey.

Orbot observed Aundrey for a moment, rubbing his metal chin.

"Hey, yeah! She looks EXACTLY like Aly off of 'AwKwArDnEsS!'" Orbot agreed.

"Who?" Aundrey whispered to Espio.

"Don't look at me. I don't even watch MTV." Espio shrugged.

"Is it really you, Aly?! We're huge fans!" Orbot told Aundrey.

"Yeah! We would do anything for you!" Cubot added.

Aundrey thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Actually...I am Aly. It's always nice to see my fans!" She said, giving off a fake smile.

Cubot and Orbot started to squeal.

"She smiled at me!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Shut up! She smiled at ME!" Orbot exclaimed.

"It was me!"

"It was ME!"

"I smiled at both of your dumb asses- I mean, I smiled at the both of you, at the exact same time!" Aundrey said, giving them another fake smile.

"YAY!" The robots both cheered.

Charmy and Espio caught on to what Aundrey was trying to do.

Espio whispered something into Aundrey's ear and she nodded in response.

"So, who wants to be my BIGGEST fan?" Aundrey asked.

"I DO! NO, I DO!" Cubot and Orbot argued.

"Calm down, guys! Listen to me: The first robot to find the switch that disables the badniks will be my SUPER fan!" Aundrey explained.

"Really?!" Cubot asked.

"Really."

"Will we be featured on the show, too?" Orbot asked eagerly.

"Wha-? Yeah, sure. Whatever. Now GO! Shut off that switch!" Aundrey commanded.

Orbot and Cubot ran to the main room to shut off the switch that disabled the badniks.

Aundrey, Charmy, and Espio decided to make a run for it when the coast was clear.

"HA! I got here FIRST!" Cubot said, disabling the switch. "Looks like I'm Aly's biggest fan after all!"

"Darn it!" Orbot shouted. "You cheated!"

Dr. Eggman appeared in the main room, obviously very upset.

"Dr. Eggman! You just missed Aly!" Cubot told him.

"She told us that whoever disabled the switch for the badniks first would be her Super fan!" Orbot added.

Eggman clenched his fists and teeth before saying anything.

"YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS! THAT'S NOT ALY! WHY ON EARTH WOULD A TV STAR BE SNEAKING AROUND MY FREAKING LAB?!" Eggman shouted angrily at the two robots.

Orbot and Cubot looked at each other, then back at Eggman.

"To see us?" They asked quietly.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Eggman yelled, taking out a bucket of water from no where and throwing it on the two.

**With the gang again!**

"Do you think it worked?" Aundrey asked as soon as they were completely out of the laboratory.

Espio looked on the ground and found a badnik laying still.

"Yeah. It probably did." Espio said, kicking it out of his way.

"Well Aundrey? Don't you want to go tell a certain hedgehog something before Amy steals him away completely?" Charmy asked, grinning.

"You know? Something's telling me I shouldn't ask him out. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship." Aundrey answered.

"That's a good choice, Aundrey." Espio said, putting his hand on Aundrey's shoulder.

"If you don't get your hand off of my shoulder, the next choice I make probably won't be a good one." Aundrey threatened.

Espio frowned and removed his hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm kidding! Let's go home." Aundrey chuckled.

"I wonder how Amy is doing with Sonic, though..."

**With Sonic and Amy...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE?!" Amy shouted at Sonic, swinging her hammer and chasing him.

"I mean, I have a girlfriend! Sally is my girlfriend! She's been my girlfriend for 2 months!" Sonic attempted to explain, running away from the crazed pink hedgehog.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA DESTROY HER! THEN I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU FOR LYING TO ME ALL THIS DAMN TIME!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer at Sonic's head, missing only by a few inches.

"Looks like I need another restraining order." Sonic sighed, running faster than before.

**Another chapter done! Sorry it was kinda suckish. The next chapter will be better, fo' sho'! **

**Silver: You should probably never say that again.**

**Me: Who asked you Silver?! I'm trying to be hip and cool for the young people these days!**

**Silver: You'll always be retro in my opinion.**

**Me: Too bad your opinion is irrelevent. R & R you guys!**

**Silver: I mean, I wouldn't.**

**Me: SILVER!**


End file.
